A Silver Rose Blooms
by Shadic1978
Summary: Okay so this story is about Silver so read it or don't OCxRuby SunxBlake OCxYang
1. Chapter 1

A Silver Rose Blooms

Chapter 1: Silver

Name: Silver

History: Silver has a past he Can't remember and has been considered a freak all his life and being discriminated against for the time he can remember and probably before. (I'm speed typing this if you have anymore questions ask me)

Color: Silver (Shocker right)

Apperance: Silver has a silver hoodie and a Red t-shirt and wears a Blue pair of shorts and has two ammo pouches that are bigger on the inside(yeah i'm taking it from doctor who) that holds his grenades, he also wears two gloves on his hands.

Eye Color: Silver

Height: 5'11

Scars/piercings: None

Hair Color: Black with Silver and Red highlights at the tips

Race: Human

Personality: Silver is friendly and approachable and always trying to make new friends but will sometimes break down if someone brings up his past and overall is sensitive but can take whatever anyone can dish out to help people

Weapons(Oh the good part): Silver uses a 6 magazine Grenade Launcher that has a knife on it and is called "Knifle"

Semblence: Silver can change the density in the air which allows his third type of attack to work

Misc: Silver's gloves are made of a special type of cloth that if you snap you make a spark so along with his Semblence can make fire on command and has AI chips in his head(yeah shoot me It's a crossover)

Accent: American

Age: 16

I can not think of anything else to add so ALLONS-Y!

I was sitting by a window on the airship listening to 'The More' and a girl in a red cloak walked up to me. "Hi" she said.

"Hello" I responded taking out my my headphones thinking this was a good a chance as any to make a friend. She seemed nice so I was determined not to mess this up

"So what are you up to" she asked

"Well I was thinking of ways I could make friends this year"

"Well, plus one" she said

I was shocked that a pretty girl like her was even talking to me, let alone wanted to be my friend. "Y-You really want to be my friend?" I asked her

"Sure I don't see why not besides you seem nice" she said

I felt my heart beat a tiny bit faster and she said "I'm Ruby Rose, what's your name?"

"I'm Silver" I said

"What's your last name" she asked intruiged

"I-I don't have one… I have a past I can't remember" then I blushed rapidly as she put her arm around me

"Hey, you don't have to be alone, you may not remember your past but your past is just the starting point for who you're going to be" Ruby said comforting me "It's beautiful, isn't it" she asked admiring the view

"Yeah, it sure is" I said looking at her

I think she knew I was staring since she blushed and looked at me. My hand subconciously moved towards her's and her's to mine but the moment was interupted when a blonde guy rushed through us and rushed to the garbage can and threw up in it. "Well there goes the moment" I said

"Let's go to the ceremony" she said

"Alright" I answered

We walked into the Assembly hall with Jaune after a crabby girl named Weiss' luggage and Jaune helped her up and we went into the hall and a blonde called out "Ruby over here, I saved you a spot"

"See you later Jaune" Ruby said "Come on Silver"

Wait why did she want me and not Jaune and I noticed she was pulling me by my hand over to the blonde

"Hey Yang, this is Silver" Ruby said

"And this is Spencer" Yang said pointing to the tall man in the World War Two trenchcoat

Yang pulled Ruby closer and they had a small conversation that I could barely make out but it had something to do with Spencer and I and when they were done they were both blushing.

After Ozpin's speech the four of us headed toward the ballroom and left to get changed and we all met back in the ballroom and after a… eventful argument we all fell asleep with from left to right: Spencer, Yang, Ruby, and I.

I woke up and jumped back when I saw Ruby's face inches from mine and blushed rapidly. 'Never speak of this to anyone' I thought to myself as I got up, got dressed and saw Yang with her arms around Spencer and I pulled out my scroll, took a picture and went off to breakfast, laughing uncontrolably. Once I was at breakfast I ate 5 peices of bacon and a waffle and then I went to the locker room to take part in one of my favorite activities... Sharpening Knifle

I got into the locker room and went to locker 619-B that they assigned to me. I pulled out Knifle and went to a bench adjacent from it and pulled out a small metal slab and ran it against the curved blade. I loved the sound the metal on metal makes. After sharpening the blade I loaded Knifle with 6 grenades that were joined together and went into Knifle from the top. Once I put Knifle into the retractable knife form I went back over to my locked and saw Ruby, Yang, and Spencer standing there "Hey Silver" Ruby said

"Oh, hi Ruby" I replied going over to my locker and pulling out my gloves

"Oooo what do your weapons do" Ruby asked very interested

"Well" I said pulling out Knifle holding it by the handle and then extending it "this is a 6 mag grenade launcher that doesn't let the grenades arch and has a knife on it that I can retract the grenade launcher into, I call it Knifle"

"And what do your gloves do" she asked noticing the strange markings

"Well, my Semblence let's me change the density in the air and these gloves are made of a special cloth that makes a spark when I snap so I can make bombs on command" I explained

" .Awesome" Ruby and Yang said in unison while Spencer smiled

"It rivals my own Semblence" Spencer said

"What's yours Spencer" Yang asked, I swear she is head over heels for that guy

"W-Well I have my eyes change and let me use special powers like black flames that can't be out out unless I want it, or put people into hallucination that can hurt" he explained and fumbled like anytime Yang was around

"Awesome" we said in unison

"Well anyway we should get going let's get going team Rubys' " Ruby said

"Rubys'" I asked

"Yeah Ruby,Yang,Spencer,Silver" she said

"I like it" I said

"Alright let's go" Yang said

When we got to the Cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest we were instructed to stand on several platforms with from left to right was : Jaune, Ruby, Yang, Spencer, and me, and past me where several other students

After Ozpin gave his speech we were launched into the forest and I pulled out Knifle and started shooting at a tree firing 6 grenades at it and was ready to stab it with Knifle. That is until something flying at near light speed hit me and knocked me off course and I could barely make out someone who looked like Spencer and I thought 'Is he a Faunus too'' and then I crashed onto the ground and noticed that I was on top of something, well… someone.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was on top of Ruby with my arms on each side of her holding me up and I just stared into her silver eyes with my own and found myself captivated, staring at her until she said "U-Um Silver" and that snapped me back into reality and I backed up until I hit a tree and started sprouting apologies like the world was ending.

"I-It's ok" she said blushing redder than her cloak. "Come on we should get going, I'm fast so think you can keep up"

"Watch me" I said

We started running towards the temple and Ruby looked like she wasn't even trying to run but she did it with such grace and I was trying my hardest just to keep up with the red cloaked girl that would be my partner for the next four years.

We got to the temple and saw Spencer, Yang, and Blake who were apparently partners, grabbing a chess peice and then a pink girl and a foreign looking boy rode in on an ursa, and Jaune, a red haired girl, and a blonde boy with a tail ran in followed by a death stalker and the blonde monkey ran and got a chess peice but not before winking at Blake who blushed.

"Great, the gangs all here, now we can die together" said Yang sarcasticly

Ruby said "Not if I can help it" and she took out Crescent Rose and charged at the death stalker and once quickly knocked back and assured us she was alright. Yang and I started charging to Ruby to help her and the Nevermore let down a barrage of feathers blocking us.

Yang yelled "RUBY!" as the deathstalker brought down it's tail and I sliced through some feathers.

**RUBY'S POV**

'Is this it' I thought 'Is this how it's going to end'. I closed my eyes and waited for the deathstalker to bring it's tail down.A few seconds passed and I heard the deathstalker's tail hit something and I heard someone say "Ruby are you ok". I opened my eyes and saw Silver standing there, blocking the deathstalker's tail with the blade of his Knifle and he turned his head and said "Ruby, don't do that we thought we lost you, I don't know what I would do without you" as Silver said this and I starred into his Silver eyes, I could feel my heartbeat increase.

**SILVER'S POV**

I reached down to my belt and hit the super strength enhancment and with the added strength I thrust up Knifle and chopped off the deathstalker's tail and kicked it into it's face and proceded to shoot it with the 6 grenades I had loaded

I turned around to help up Ruby and as she grabbed my hand I said "We're friends, were here to help each other"

"Sorry" Ruby said

"Let's do this together, we are partners"

"Partners" she said as our eyes met

"Hey, love birds, let's go" Sun yelled to us

We started running and two more Nevermores were following us. We got to what looked like ruins and then we separated with Ren, Nora, Jaune, and Phyrra fighting one nevermore, Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Spencer fighting another and Sun and I fighting the last one.

Sun and I started shooting at the nevermore which angered it and it proceded to shoot razor sharp feathers at us. I pulled Sun next to me and activated a domed energy shield which deflected the feathers. I shot another 24 grenades at it while Sun shot bullets at it and I noticed I was running low on grenades. I shot another 6 grenades and noticed I only had one belt left and looked to Sun and said "What i'm about to is not sane at all so you might wanna step back" as I said this Sun stepped back and I put my Knifle on my back and activated my cloaking and snapped 4 times setting explosions off around the nevermore which caused it to charge at a random spot on the ground and it was quickly arching back up, so I activated my speed and time-distortion units and charged at it and grabbed on as it took of. I climed onto it's back and up to it's neck and proced to stab it with the blade of Knifle and it began to fly shakily and it flipped me in the air and lined me up with it's mouth and as it closed it's beak sealing me in.

I shot my last 6 grenades down it's throat making it open it's mouth just enough for me to grab it and activate my super strength and open it's beak and hold it open by stabbing it with Knifle into the roof of its mouth and having it hold open it's mouth while I proced to unleash a barrage of fire into its mouth courtesy of my gloves... Or I would if I wasn't covered in this things saliva which doesn't let me use my gloves. Out of options I slash up the nevermores mouth with Knifle and send it crashing into a nevermore that Ruby recently decapitated and I jumped out of its mouth and onto the cliff where Ruby was standing and said "nice job"

She said "thanks" while her face was red which I assumed was from the fighting

"Jaune Arc, Phyrra Nikkos, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, and Sun Wukong, from this day on you will form team JNPRS( Junipers), lead by… Jaune Arc" said Ozpin.

The five of us walked up onto the stage infront of Ozpin who said "Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Spencer Stone, and Silver, from this day on you will form team RBYSS(Rubys)"

**AT TEAM RBYSS'S ROOM**

Everyone went out to get their stuff and as I didn't have any, I stayed in the room left to my thoughts and my companions thoughts.

"Guys I just don't think it's a good idea" I pleaded to them

"I think you should trust them" Theta said

"Eventually they will find out, it may be best to tell them now" Delta said

"Guys you remember what happened last time, he was almost used as a science experiment besides he really likes this girl" Epsilon told the others

"I think we should keep it a secret, she would think of you as a freak" Gamma suggested

"We shouldn't let them know they'll just get mad and hate you" Omega said

"Guys what am I suppose to do say hey Ruby I really like you will you go out with me and by the way I have six computer programs living in my head" I said sarcasticly to them

Then the door opened and my world came crashing down at who entered the room.


	2. AI

A Silver Rose Blooms

Chapter 2: A.I

The door opened and I saw Spencer(you all thought it was gonna be Ruby didn't you) standing there and staring at my 6 A.I's and I panicked "I-I-I can explain!"

He said "Tell me the truth or" and he activated his Sharingan "would you rather I make you confess to Ruby"

"H-H-How did you know" I said panicked

"Dude, you stare at her all the time, it's a miracle that she hasn't noticed" he said confidently

"You mean like you and Yang" I said with regained composure

"H-How did you… googly eyes" he said

"Googly eyes"

"OK but anyway what are those things" he said referring to my A.I

"They're A.I, for as long as I can remember I've had them in my head, they help me in battle and operate my equipment and each enherates a trait . Theta here helps me with the bubble shield and inherates trust, Gamma helps me with the time-distortion and inherits deceit, Delta helps me with my healing unit and inherits logic, Omega helps me with my cloaking and superstrength and inherits rage, Epsilon helps me with my super speed and inherits memory, and finally Sigma helps me with my teleportation and inherits creativity and ambition. Well there you go, freak of nature standing right here. Guys you can log off" I finished my story and Spencer started laughing "What's so funny"

"It's just that you think you're the freak, here watch this" Spencer pulled out Ash and shot himself in the foot"

"Dude are you crazy!" I got up to help him but he stopped me and the wound healed itself

"I have little robots inside me that will heal any wound I take, I guess we're both a couple of freaks" he said joking

"You know, we should tell them" I said

"Tell us what" I turned my head to the right and saw Ruby, Yang, and Blake standing in the doorway"

"Ummm nothing" I said

"Get team JNPRS and we'll tell you" Spencer said

"Ok be right back" Yang said and when she came back she brought Phyrra, Jaune, Ren, Nora, and a shirtless Sun much to Blake's approval.

"So what did you two want to talk about" Blake asked while looking at Sun

"Well I have little robots in my blood that heal most of my injuries" Spencer explained

"That's cool" Yang said

"And what about you Silver" Ren asked

"Remember back in the forest I had all these powers like speed, invisibility, and a bubble shield?" I asked to which everyone said yes "Well...this is how I did it" i said and my 6 A.I's showed up and everyone except Spencer and Ruby looked shocked "Everyone meet Theta" I said pointing to my purple A.I "Omega" I said pointing to my black A.I "Gamma" I said pointing to my sky blue A.I "Delta" I said pointing to my green A.I "Epsilon" I said pointing to my white A.I "and Sigma" I said pointing to my fiery red A.I "They're A.I and they help me use my equipment" I ran into JNPRS room and grabbed one of Sun's shirts and ran back into our room " Here Sun, I think Blake is about to drool" I said much to the black-haired girl's embarrassment.

"Well now you know my secret" I said waiting for their reactions, hoping they wouldn't be mad

"That's awesome" Ruby exclaimed

"What's the A stand for" Nora asked

"Artificial" I answered

"What's the I stand for" She asked

"Intelligence" I answered

"Oh, what's the A again" she asked to which I ignored

"Well I think that's enough drama for one night. Night guys" I teleported into bed and fell asleep

**NEXT DAY**

I was walking around Beacon on my way back from sharpening Knifle in the shop and I heard "...ilveeeeeeeeeeer" I turned around and saw Yang charging at me with aura flaring since I did something to piss her off

"Logic would dictate we should run" Delta said

"Good idea" and I started running as fast as I could away from Yang. I looked down at my scroll for my enhanced motion tracker and saw she was trying to cut me off so I had Sigma teleport me to the top of a roof and within a minute she was there and I activated my super speed and ran away as fast as I could with thanks to Epsilon and I kept on running until I slowed down to catch my breath and she turned the corner and caught me and I teleported to a clearing into the Emerald Forest and she knocked me into a tree, HARD.

I pulled out Knifle and loaded and said "Y-Yang let's talk about this, I don't wanna hurt you"

She yelled at me "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!?"

Yang kept on getting closer and grabbed me by the collar of my hoodie and pinned me to the tree "DID YOU DRUG HER, HYPNOTISE HER?!"

I shot a grenade straight below me and Yang propelling us both back and I started running and she punched me through a tree and tackled me and kept screaming "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"Omega, you speak anger, help" I pleaded to my black A.I who popped up

"She wants to know what you did to Ruby" Omega said as Yang kept breaking my arm

"TELL ME OR I'LL BREAK YOUR LEGS" she yelled at me

"Yang I didn't do any-ahhhh!" I yelled as she broke my arm

"DON'T LIE" She yelled and broke my foot

"IF I WAS LYING I WOULD BE RUNNING NOW STOP BREAKING MY BONES!" I screamed at her

"Then why did she ask for boy advice, Sun, Spencer, Ren, and Jaune are all taken, that just leaves you!" She screamed at me

"Wait, Ruby asked for guy advice about me" I asked confused

"Wow Spencer is right, you are dense" She said putting me down

"Sooo are we good" I asked

"We're good" She said

I got up and tried to limp back to Beacon and Delta informed me "You have several broken bones, at current Aura healing rate bones should heal within 13.6 hours"

"Thanks, D"

"Hey can you gimme a lift back" Yang asked

"Shouldn't I be asking you that since you broke my bones" I said

"hehehehe...he" Yang said awkwardly

"*sigh* fine grab on" I said and she grabbed my shoulder giving me excruciating pain "Other shoulder, other shoulder!"

"Sorry" she said

"It's fine. Sigma"

"Teleporting" Sigma said in his distorted voice

Sigma teleported us back into our dorm room and made Spencer and Blake jump and scream "What the hell!"

"Sorry, teleport. Hey it's getting dark do you know where Ruby is" I asked

"She said she was going to the training field" Blake said

"Ok thanks. Sigma" and with that Sigma teleported me to the training field and I found a familiar scythe about to slice my neck off and grabbed Knifle and blocked the blade with my one good arm "woah, Ruby it's me, please resist from chopping off my head"

She pulled back Crescent Rose and I lowered Knifle and she said "hey don't do that"

She playfully punched my arm... only problem is it was my left arm to which I screamed in agony. "Oh sorry are you ok" she said panicked

"Yeah I just had a little misunderstanding earlier"

"What happened" she asked

"Well I don't think she'll appreciate me telling you"

"Yang" she said

"Yang"

"Well do you want a lift back to the dorm" I asked

"Sure" she said

I grabbed her hand gently and had Sigma teleport us to our dorm

"Here we are. I need to go grab something real quick but I'll be back" I said and teleported to the store to get a cast and some gauze

**RUBY'S POV**

'Why did Silver go out of his way to come give me a lift back. Did he do it as a friend or more than a friend. Ugh why does this have to be so complicated' I thought frantically on my way back to the room. Before I realized it I was back at the room and decided I would ask Yang after she ran off earlier.

"Hey Sis, so how'd it go" Yang asked me as I entered the room

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You know, you and Silver" she teased

"What do you mean 'me and Silver' he came and offered me a ride back" I stated

"That little... I tell him to go for it and he doesn't even make a move" I heard Yang mumble

"Soooo any boy advice?" I asked her hopefully

"I might have a plan of two" she said mischievously

**SILVER'S POV**

Now I have my arm in a sling and my leg in a cast courtesy of Yang. "Sigma, ready to go"

"On it" the red A.I said and we teleported to my room.

"Now" Yang said and I felt myself being wrapped my Blake's Gamboul Shroud and her and Spencer dragging me out of the room and taking my teleport and superstrength, leaving me unable to escape.

I looked and saw Ruby being carried by Yang and Ruby was yelling "Yang, this isn't what you said you were going to do"

"Sorry sis, we're doing this my way" Yang said

When they put us down we were on the roof and they left us there and locked the door. which I would have punched down if I had my super strength but I decided it would be best to get to the bottom of this

"Any idea why they locked us up here" I asked the red-cloaked girl

"Did we do something to piss them off?" Ruby asked

"No, if anything i'm mad at them, you know with Yang breaking my bones" I said thinking back to my awful day in the forest "but in the bone shattering I remember her saying something about boy advice" as I said this I saw Ruby blushed and decided to push further.

"Ruby?" I asked

"I-I might know why they locked us up here" Ruby said getting quieter the further into the sentance she went.

"Hold that thought" I said as I went to the edge of the roof and pulled out Knifle and used it to knock out Spencer who was ease dropping on us while flying just underneath the roof, then used my ignition cloth on Blake who was listening from a tree below, knocking her out, and then I opened my HUD on my wrist and starting typing

Ruby asked "What are you doing"

"Well I have it programed so that if anyone takes my equipment I can knock them out for 4 hours soooo" and with that we heard a loud bang behind the door and I said "Ok now were alone, so what were you saying"

Ruby looked away blushing and said "i-i-i- I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU!"

I stood there in shock and Ruby said very fast "I know you probally don't feel the same and the whole 2 years younger thing and you probally could get prettier girls but-" I cut her off and said

"Ruby"

"Y-Yeah" she said embaressed

"Look up" I said and she looked up. I pulled out my ignition cloth gloves from my pouch and put them on, I proceded to let loose a fury of snaps aimed at the pitch black sky that spelled out in firey explosions 'RUBY ROSE WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND'

I looked hopefully to Ruby who was smiling and walked over to me, she kissed me on the cheek and said "I would love to"

"So we're dating now" I asked

"Yeah" she said hugging me

We stood there for 5 minutes embracing each other and then I said "I have a idea"

"Shoot" she said

"Revenge" I said menacingly

"What do you have in mind" She said equally as scary

"Embaressment to the max" I said "First things first, I need to lockpick this door" I said pulling out knifle and walking towards the door

"You know how to lockpick?" my new girlfriend asked

"With Delta's help" I answered growing frustrated at how hard it is to lockpick a door with one hand. "Ugh, SCREW THIS!" I yelled blowing up the door with my gloves and almost stepping on Yang

"Hey Ruby think you can take her back to the door and put her into nothing but her underwear and put her under the covers in her bed" I told her

"Sounds like a plan" She said

"I'll meet you back there I have something to pick up" I said retreving my superstrength and teleport from Yang

I gave Ruby a kiss goodbye and teleported to the ground below and picked up Blake and Spencer with my one good arm and teleported to our room and Epsilon said "Yo, your arm and leg is healed"

"thanks" I said and Ruby entered the door with Yang and she started to undress her and I undressed Spencer and we put them in Yang's bed(In the middle of the room) and put them under the covers in each others arms.

"Now for the really fun part" I said as we undressed Blake down to her underwear taking off her bow, putting a sticky note that says: To Sun and placed her outside team JNPRS dorm knocked on the door and rushed into our dorm leaving the door open a crack and saw Sun's shocked and flustered face and he went back into his room and came back with a bathrobe and wrapped it around Blake and brought her in.

"Damn, that's not the reaction I was hoping for" I said and went back into our dorm "Well, goodnight Ruby" I said kissing her goodnight on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Silver" she said to me as we got in our beds and I knew this was the start of something great


End file.
